It's Just One of Those Times
by Konan-dono
Summary: Clearly, this was not the brightest idea. After trying and trying, it just wouldn't fit. No matter how hard they pushed.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in any way shape or form. All characters and whatnot belong to their respectful owners.

A/N: Reviews would be greatly appreciated! (Loved!) I hope you enjoy it!

"Naruto. Hurry up will you?" she muttered coldly. "We're never going to get this done if you keep fooling around."

"Sakura-chan, just be patient, we'll finish eventually!"

Patience today might have been a joke considering Konoha was louder than ever. Even the Hokage's office was a mess. The blonde couldn't help but notice the villages aura of impatience. Who can blame them? A lot of things has happened in the past few weeks.

The village had been destroyed by the leader of the Akatsuki, and as a result, many people lost their homes and belongings. Naruto sighed. Those times were painful to remember. His master had been killed as well...

Leaving the past behind him, he looked at his teammate with one of his signature smiles.

"So..." he muttered, trailing his finger on his face. "Now?"

"I don't know Naruto... What if Tsunade-sama... "

Naruto interrupted her before she could finish. "Don't worry, I'll be the leader!"

Sakura gave her teammate an accepting look. Maybe he was right, or wrong. Naruto would always pull through. They don't call him the knuckle head ninja for nothing!

"Okay Naruto. Let's try, quick!"

* * *

The kunoichi shot a glance of frustration at the blonde. Clearly, this was not the brightest idea. After trying and trying, it just wouldn't fit. No matter how hard they pushed.

"Naruto, I don't think this was the best idea..." she muttered, crossing her arms in protest.

"Sakura-chan, this is a great idea! It'll be fun too!"

"No it's isn't! Look. The hole is too small. It's not going to fit at all!"

The blonde gave Sakura an agreeing look. She was right, as always.

"Maybe we should butter it up?" he asked, getting ready to run down to the kitchen.

"Butter? No!" cried Sakura. "Why would we use butter in this situation?"

Naruto looked at her with 'challenge' written all over his face. "Have any better ideas to get it inside?"

"..."

"Let's just make it bigger then!"

She nodded. "Fine. Let's hurry up and finish this quick, I don't want Tsunade-sama walking in on us."

* * *

The Hokage pressed her ear against the door as things started to 'intensify'. She could not believe what she was hearing. Tsunade pressed her ear further against the door as she heard the two speak again. The animal below her did the same.

"What are they doing...?"

Obviously, they were up to no good. This talk about 'It's not going to fit' and 'The hole is too small' sparked inappropriate pictures in her mind.

"Oh no." she gasped, horrified. Her eyes twitched as she took her, and Ton-Ton's ear off the door.

Tsunade stood there, shocked. They were doing that sort of activity? In a room where people could randomly walk in?

No, forget that.

They were doing that in _her_ room?

Without any second thoughts, she sent the doors of her room crashing through the fragile windows of the Hokage Office. Tsunade sprinted up to the blonde and her student, preparing to break them up with that monstrous strength of hers.

"**STOP!**" she yelled, bringing her fists to the backs of the ninjas. "**YOU'RE TOO YOUNG** to be..."

"Shishou? What's wrong?!" asked Sakura, shocked by her Master's sudden barge in. She glanced at the shards of broken glass lying across the wooden floor.

Naruto questioned the Hokage as well. "Too young to be doing what, Baa-chan?"

Her blue chakra vanished from her hands as she saw the two sitting on the ground. A box of nails, a hammer and a few piles of wood scattered throughout the ground. Also, there was a small hole drilled into her wall, and an instruction sheet underneath it titled 'How to Build a Queen Sized Bookcase".

"Oh!" Sakura said joyfully, noticing her Master's glare at the tools beside them. "We knew that you didn't have any bookcases around here, so me and Naruto were going to build you one."

"Oh... Carry on then." Tsunade shut the door as she walked away slowly.

'A bookcase...' she thought to her self, embarrassed. 'A bookcase...? It seemed that they were...'

The Hokage kept her comments to herself. She didn't want the two getting any ideas of any sort.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Naruto looked at each other in sync after the episode Tsunade put on.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked grumpily. "Baa-chan's getting older..."

"I think so..." replied Sakura. She too was confused about the Hokage's behavior.

The two ninja carried on with what they were doing, completely unaware of the naughty thoughts that were trailing through the Hokage's mind.

Oh Naruto and Sakura. _If only you knew._


End file.
